


true or false

by seolstice



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F, and haseul wyd, nerd!soul, squint for lipsoul idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-16 21:57:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19326889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seolstice/pseuds/seolstice
Summary: jinsol wants to be a trivia queen, haseul is there to help her





	true or false

"Black is a color"  
"False"

 

"Inside a black hole, there is huge gravitational force"  
"True."

 

"You can't scream in space"  
"True"

 

"In a—uh," she paused trying to think of anything clever enough to make for a tough true or false question, "Uh, I quit Jinsol. You are too good for these."

 

"But Haseul three days from now is the contest! I must prepare myself for me to be able to defend my—"

  
Haseul stopped her, finger right on the noisy blonde’s lips, "Alright. Tomorrow I will be back with tougher trivia questions, okay?"

 

There’s a traditional True or False Trivia Quiz Show being hosted in their city annually. If Jinsol would ever win the contest this year, she’d successfully make it to the hall of fame and be dubbed a Trivia Empress for winning three consecutive years. She couldn’t miss the chance of her face being posted on one of the halls in their city’s activity center. It’s an ego booster for her and a slap on the faces of the people who believed she was _that_ dumb after an embarrassing public incident of her involving a table. Besides, it’s rare for someone to defend the position for another year. Consider it a miracle for Jinsol to win last year’s contest; but now, she’s determined to bag her third title.

Haseul was a good friend of hers, if probably not the closest one. She’s always there to help Jinsol review facts found here and there. She’s her researcher, a good catch because Jinsol needed someone who’s ever too resourceful.

 

The next day, Haseul came back to Jinsol who was peacefully reading inside the city library. She chuckled when she saw her friend waving a sign board with “D-2” written in script.

 

"Excited, aren't we?" Haseul greeted but as soon as she took the seat across where Jinsol settled, she started throwing statements at her.

 

"Terpsichore is the muse of dance."  
"True"

 

"Rumi lived earlier than Basho"  
"True"

 

"Green is the only color absorbed by leaves of a plant"  
"False"

 

Haseul continued to bomb her friend with sentences, Jinsol answered them all albeit doubting her responses at some points.

 

"The author of The Great Gatsby is also the author of The Curious Case of Benjamin Button"  
"Uhhh... true?"

 

Haseul sighed, "Correct"  
"Wow, even my hunch is right!"

 

Haseul closed her notes and then she fixed her eyeglasses on her face. Seriousness drew across her façade.

 

"I knew you'd get them all correctly anyway," she said in a weird tone that somewhat confused Jinsol. "So I prepared five questions that you have to answer all _correctly_."

 

"Why would I?" Jinsol sneered.  
"I thought you want to win this year's contest?”  
"Oh well..."  
"If you get anything incorrectly, you are going to do something okay?" warned Haseul.

 

Whatever it was going to take, Jinsol sure was up for it. She was hyped for some reason. _Bring it on, Seullie_ , she mouthed mutely, fist balled on her chest.

 

"Eros is the Greek God of Love"  
"True"

 

 _Weird_. That was too easy, why would Haseul give away something extremely obvious? Well that was trivia number one, Jinsol thought maybe her friend was saving the toughest for last.

 

"I have a secret crush"  
"What?"

 

Unfair, Jinsol immediately protested.

 

"It's trivium about me."  
"What? I don't even—you don't even talk about your love life with me!"

That was so uncalled for but in Haseul’s defense, there was no restriction when it came to their drills on True or False, she could basically ask stupid questions, literally anything under the sun.

 

"Answer it, use your hunches. Let's see if your luck is with you this time."

Surprised by her own credulity, Jinsol just gave in, "True." She’s already in this trap, might as well as make it out alive.

 

Haseul smiled at her.

 

"It was love at first sight"  
"Haseul!"  
" _Just answer_ "

 

Jinsol was truly taken aback by the question. She hypothesized the next few questions would probably be about her friend again, but Haseul snapping her fingers in front of her brought her back from daydreaming possible scenarios that might happen shortly after she answered.

 

"What will I do if I get anything wrong?" she asked in curiosity.  
"Go to Jungeun and ask her out"  
"Seullie!" That time, Jinsol’s face was burning red.

 

"Let's see how good your gut feelings are," Haseul wiggled her eyebrows suggestively, giving a crooked smile that she knew for sure taunted her friend who was sitting in front of her.  
"True?"

 

Haseul nodded, quite pleased that Jinsol was able to answer correctly again.

 

"You know who it is."

 

 

Jinsol knew for sure she didn’t because if she did, the two of them would be talking about this person. She thought Haseul was the type to openly gush about people she liked. She _thought_.

 

"False"  
"Okay"

 

There was a moment of silence with Haseul ducking her head to fix her short hair.

 _What was happening?_ Jinsol’s thoughts echoed in her head. It was time for the last trivium, and she was itching to get over this drill for the day. She didn’t want anything weird to happen, all she wanted was to survive this.

 

“Alright,” Haseul cleared her throat. "Jinsol, last one!"

 

Haseul let out a huge sigh, almost audible for the librarian who sat in the other edge of the room to hear.

 

 

"I love you"

 

And that time, Haseul’s face was also red, she couldn't look straight at Jinsol who was too dumbfounded to even talk.

 

Then all of Jinsol’s consciousness got back to her in a flash; she slapped her friend's arm, though still in the state of shock.

 

"Haseul?" She thought she would cry.

"T-true?" she stuttered.

 

**Author's Note:**

> (◔◡◔✿)
> 
> ; also s/o to a friend this is for u girl


End file.
